Orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) is an example of a multi-carrier transmission technique that uses symbol-modulated orthogonal subcarriers to transmit information within an available spectrum. Many modern digital communication systems, including wireless local area networks (WLANS), are using symbol-modulated orthogonal subcarriers as a modulation scheme to help signals survive in environments having multipath reflections and/or strong interference. One problem with many conventional systems that use symbol-modulated subcarriers is that channel bandwidth is limited by the frame structure employed.